The invention relates to an air supply device for a vehicle seat of an open-top motor vehicle having at least one air outflow opening which is provided in the upper region of the vehicle seat and via which an airstream can be applied to the head area, shoulder area and nape area of the sitting vehicle occupant in order to reduce undesired draught phenomenon, and wherein the airstream can be regulated by means of a control device.
DE 92 01 474 U1 discloses such an air supply device having at least one air outflow opening which is provided in the upper region of the vehicle seat and via which an airstream can be applied to the head area, shoulder area and nape area of the sitting vehicle occupant in order to reduce undesired draught phenomena. The air supply device is supplied with air which is taken in during driving via inflow cross sections and is fed to the air outflow opening through lines and ducts by means of dynamic pressure or a blower.
The object of the invention is to provide an air supply device of the type mentioned at the beginning with improved comfort for the sitting vehicle occupant when driving with the top open.
This object is achieved according to the invention by means of an air supply device for a vehicle seat of an open-top motor vehicle having an air supply device and at least one air outflow opening of the air supply device which is provided in an upper region of the vehicle seat, via which an airstream generated by a blower can be applied to a sitting vehicle occupant head area, shoulder area and nape area in order to reduce undesired draught phenomenon, wherein the airstream can be regulated by means of a control device of the air supply device, wherein, when the blower of the air supply device is switched on, the airstream is adjusted by means of the control device as a function of a predefined value, selectable by the sitting vehicle occupant, to an assigned basic value, starting from which the further adjustment of the airstream is carried out as a function of the velocity of the motor vehicle. Advantageous refinements of the invention are given in the subclaims.
According to the invention, after the air supply device has been switched on, the airstream is adjusted to a basic value by means of the control device as a function of the automatically sensed external parameter value or of a manually selected predefined value. The automatically sensed external parameter value is to be understood here in particular as the external temperature on the basis of which the airstream is adapted to an assigned temperature and intensity. This is carried out in particular by controlling the heating power of a heating element and the rotational speed of a blower. The predefined value which can be selected by the sitting vehicle occupant is to be understood in particular as the adjustment of a value by means of a regulating device in the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. As a result, a basic value is either adjusted automatically or as a function of the sitting vehicle occupant, and said basic value can be adapted conveniently and easily to, for example, at least approximately constant conditions such as the external temperature. The further adjustment of the airstream on the basis of the aforesaid basic value is then carried out as a function of an automatically sensed further parameter value, for example the velocity of the motor vehicle, which changes very frequently in the driving mode of the motor vehicle, as a result of which it may be necessary, for example, to permanently adapt, for example, the intensity or heat of the airstream.
It has proven effective, for example, to graduate the basic value of the airstream in three power levels, the optimum level of which can be selected by the sitting vehicle occupant.
Further advantages features and details of the invention emerge from the following description of preferred exemplary embodiments as well as with reference to the drawings.